Pokespe high school: Dex holders from Kanto to Unova
by NyanAgencyShipper0943
Summary: The Dex holders have continued to go to a New school with new companions. But Blue will use her matchmaking skills to bring everyone together. Will she succeed. Contains Special, Oldrival, Mangaquest, Soulsilver, Frantic, Commoner, Agency, Dualrival, NxOC and others. Rated T for cursing and because I'm paranoid.


**Me: Okay... so I think you guys are probably hating me right now but, I'm here now so anyways lots of changes and yeah. But I solemnly swear, to finish this story so let's get on with...THE DISCLAIMER! Silver?**

**Silver: Why the hell should I do it?**

**Me: Blue? *gives diamond earings to Blue***

**Blue: *Puppy eyes* phweas?**

**Silver: ...Fine Nyan does not own pokemon, if she did... let's not get there**

**Me: Thank you and as a side note. Happy belated B-day to Blue, Emerald, and Crystal. Okay now to the actual story.**

* * *

**Kanto, Pallet Town**

**Yellow's POV**

There was a meeting for the Dex Holders at Professor Oak's Lab today and Yellow just arrived from her home town, Viridian City. It usually took her over an hour and a half to get to Pallet Town on Dody, her Dodrio. The young blonde haired girl went over to one of the few houses that resided in this pollution free town.

She knocked on the door a few seconds and waited. "Just a sec!" a feminine voice shouted. A few minutes have passed and the door flew open. A girl with long brunette hair and ocean blue stands before her

"Hey Blue!" Yellow greeted her taller friend. "Yellow! Your pretty early, you must be excited to see Red." Blue teased making the younger blonde all flushed.

"W-what are you talking about B-blue!? I'm only early because Viridian is close a-and; and…" said Yellow all flustered making the taller girl giggle.

"Geez Yellow; I was only kidding! You know that you'll make every guy hit on you if you keep acting this way." Blue said with a smirk.

"B-BLUE!" Yellow yelled covering her flushed face. "Kidding, okay; I don't mean what I say all the time." Blue said, and then she led the younger blonde into her house.

"So where's your parents?" asked Yellow, after recovering from her flushed state; Blue offered Yellow some snacks for her and her Pokémon. "Hm? Oh there busy with their jobs, it's only a few days before we enter 'hell'." Blue said nibbling her cookie.

"Oh…so when do we go to the lab?" asked the younger girl after sipping some iced chocolate. "They said they'll send a message to my poke gear." Blue responded dusting her skirt from the cookie crumbs from earlier.

"Okay…so what do we do while waiting?" Yellow asked. Blue pondered a bit then said "How about we do this. We talk about anything that pops into our head but if the conversation stops, the one who didn't start the conversation should be the one to start another one but if you don't start one in the next five seconds you have to do whatever the other one says. No complaints okay?" Yellow nodded and they started.

* * *

**Red's POV**

"So Green… what did Blue say?" a boy with jet black hair and crimson red eyes ask another boy with green eyes and spiky sandy brown hair who was called Green. "It says in her text Yellow just arrived and not to call her. Only when it's already time to have the meeting." Green said bluntly.

"Okay…" Red mumbled. The two boys were currently at Green's house; Red just arrived from Mt. Silver yesterday. Red usually spends of his time at Mt. Silver protecting his title as Champion but so far no one has defeated him.

"So how's the Viridian gym?" Red asked out of boredom. "Fine… not many challenging trainers though." said the Viridian Gym Leader. Another reason why there weren't many challengers was because of Green. But if a trainer did managed to defeat his gym, the only reason was because Green wasn't the one who battled them; but his spare Pokémon team he leaves at the gym whenever he leaves town for awhile.

* * *

**Blue's POV**

"So… how are you going to snatch Red from the _Sea witch_?" Blue asked with a playful smirk. "Uhh…umm… I-I don't k-know…I've never done this before...so…h-how are things with you and G-green?" the younger blonde girl asked. _'He he…I guess my bad habits are rubbing off her huh?' _the Brunette thought to herself.

"Nice try Yellow but that won't get me all flustered up like you. And I'll help you out with the Sea witch." Blue said. Yellow shook her head, "I don't think you should do that Blue. If Reds happy with Misty then I shouldn't interfere." she said forcing a sad smile.

Blue just frowned at her best friend. Blue knew that Yellow was in love with Red the minute he saved her from that wild Dratini in the Viridian forest that faithful day, and what she heard when Misty and Red met; they were just friends until later on. Misty confessed one day and then from then on they became boyfriend; girlfriend just like that! The minute she finished confessing he said 'yes', leaving poor Yellow heartbroken when the news arrived. Blue was really pissed at Red and wanted to give a piece of her mind, but thanks to Yellow she didn't try to torture the dense boy.

"But what if Red just accepted because he didn't want to hurt her feelings" said Blue trying to convince Yellow to get Red to notice her feelings.

But then Yellow said "But if I tell him how I feel he'll feel bad and then he won't ever choose which one of us is the one _he_ wants and then… and then"

"Okay! Okay! I get it!" Blue said giving up for now. Then Blue's poke gear rang.

"Let's get going." Blue said and Yellow nodded.

The two girls were now entering Prof. Oak a.k.a Green's grandfather's laboratory. It's been a very long time since they've been here. They entered the waiting room where they would all 'meet'. As expected they find all the Jhoto, Hoenn and Sinnoh trio, but there were also seven unfamiliar faces as well. There were three boys, and four other girls

One girl sitting between Crystal preferred to be called Crys, and Silver. She has brown eyes and hair tied into the same fashion as Crys's hair except it didn't have the same spiky style Crystal has.

The other girl was sitting next to Platinum. The girl looks as old as Blue was and was a bit taller than her. She has long; slightly wavy dark green hair reaching her waist line and bangs almost covering the right side of her face but completely exposes the left side, and refined Platinum colored eyes. But the weirdest thing about her was that she looked very similar to Platinum, almost as if they were sisters.

The other Five were sitting in a group apart from the others. One boy had brown hair and eyes. Next to him is a girl who has long wavy brown hair tied into a high pony tail, and has sky blue eyes. The other girl next to her has short blonde hair and green eyes and the boy sitting next to her has black hair and is wearing glasses.

The last one looks older than the other four and taller; he has long green hair like the other girl sitting next to Platinum tied into a low pony tail and blue-grayish eyes.

Blue and Yellow then took their seats next to Red and Green. Just then Prof. Oak entered the room. "Hello everyone, I'm glad you could come." the Pokémon Professor greeted.

"So if you are still wondering why I called you here, it's because I wanted all of you to get formally get introduced to the Dex holders of the Unova Region but some of them are just assistants." Prof. Oak explained.

"Prof. Oak not all of us are assistants." said the Girl with brown hair and pony tail. "Ah yes, I am quite aware of that. Now why don't we start with the introductions?" Prof. Oak responded.

* * *

"Okay now that's settled we can discuss the school you will be attending."

Prof. Oak then reached a stack of flyers and gave it to his Grandson signaling him to pass it around. "Does everyone have a copy?" he asked, most of them nodded.

"Okay then. As you can see in the flyers, you'll all spend the rest of your school year in a newly constructed boarding school in the Sevii islands. There you will not only learn more about different types of Pokémon, but you will also learn about academics." The Pokémon Prof. explained.

Blue then raised her hand, "Prof. Oak, why can't we continue schooling in our own different regions?" she asked with a confused expression

The Dex holders weren't always on the road travelling and participating in contests, battles and such. Prof. Oak and their parents said that one day they too will grow older and as there body will soon not be strong enough and won't be able to continue working as Dex holders. There will be another generation of Dex holders to fill their places so they should at least have proper education if they decide to get a real job of their own if they choose to settle down from the life of a trainer.

At first they were unsure but decided it was for the best… well most of them at least.

"Well for one we would like the Dex holders be together and get to know each other especially the new ones. And another is like I said before the education there is high quality and all of you also have been given scholarship to this school."

"Why?" asked Blue.

"Why? Because of what you've all done for each region you all represent in of course. Now let us continue."

After a good half an hour later, Prof. Oak has finally finished his lecture. He then leaves the room to let everyone get to know each other and chat.

Blue then stood up and walked up to the new girl sitting with the Jhoto group. Yellow followed as well.

"Hi there! Your Soul right?" asked Blue

"Yup! I'm Cry's cousin and Gold's childhood friend." the younger girl answered

"Okay! Now how about you? What's your name?" Blue said turning to the girl with green hair, who did not introduced herself earlier only to be introduced by Platinum as her 'sister'.

"She doesn't have one, yet" Platinum or Platina as they usually call her cut in.

"Eh!? How come!?" Yellow asked quite shocked.

Platinum just shrugged, "I don't quite know myself but, my parent's said that her birth certificate got lost, but by the time we're going to enroll her she'll have all her personal documents ready."

"But _how _did it get lost in the first place?" Blue said quite suspicious.

"My parents won't tell me either" Platinum said.

"But we should at least give her a nickname or something! It feels awkward talking to someone without a name" Blue exclaimed.

"You can just call me Harmony" Platinum's sister said.

"Okay then, Harmony it is" Yellow said.

Blue then turned to the Dex Holders of the Unova region. "So you guys are from Unova right? So what's it like?"

"Well… in all honesty; it's rather different from Kanto." said the girl with the pony tail called White.

"Yeah, you guys can't see Rattata, Caterpie, Pikachu or any of those Pokémon there." said the brown haired boy named Black.

"Really?" said Soul in astonishment.

"Yup!" the blonde girl named Bianca said.

"Unova does have a huge gap between Sinnoh, so the only Pokémon from this place are usually Water or Flying type Pokémon." the boy with glasses called Cheren said in as-a-matter-of-factly tone.

"That is true, it takes usually four hours by Plane to get there from Sinnoh" Platinum said.

"Okay so which one of you guys are Dex holders, and which is the Assistants." Blue asked.

"Me, White and Cheren are the ones with the pokedex and Bianca's Prof. Juniper's Assistant and N there is just tagging along till he gets his head rig-." Black said then covers his mouth.

"BLACK!" White exclaimed then elbowed him in the stomach.

"Please don't ask why" White said but everyone just looked at them in confusion.

"It's a touchy subject and _really_ complicated" Bianca said.

"Okay… so why don't we discuss what to do together this week?" Blue suggested trying to change the subject.

**END OF POV**

**Me: Like it? Hate it? Want to add something? Have a question, suggestion, or correction? Please PM me or Review and thank's in advance for reading. BUT IF YOU'RE GONNA FLAME, DON'T BE IMMATURE!**

**Jane!**


End file.
